Colonel Gideon Fate ;Project;Sword of Damicles
BSedited Kramdeb It posits an international feminist conspiracy to depose the ruling American patriarchy with a feminist matriarchy. To achieve and establish it, they kidnap and replace the U.S. President, discredit the head of the United World Intelligence Agency, and commandeer a nuclear-armed space platform,known as Project;Damaclese all directed from Fabulous Face, a women's spa in the Virgin Islands. Circumstances compel ex-secret agent and Alpha Omega Warrior ]] Colonel Gideon Fate to help his ex-boss, and so uncover the conspiracy. roles as "Derek Fate " and spy chief "Nicholas Cramden", Fate 's ex-military commander. Plot After observing the launch of a new space platform, The United World Intelligence Agency Chief Director of Operation, Lloyd C. Cramden, joins the President of the United States for a game of golf. While on the links, they are interrupted by a small group from the Fabulous Face organization. Discreetly substituting the presidential golf ball with a small gas bomb, they succeed in temporarily immobilizing the presidential party and replacing the president with an actor surgically altered to look exactly like him. Puzzled by a stopwatch that was active during the switch, Cramden visits former agent Derek Fate at his New York City apartment, asking he investigate the "lost" three minutes recorded by the stopwatch. Fate agrees to take up the matter after his return from a survival exercise in the Mojave Desert. That evening, however, Cramden encounters Lisa, an operative for Fabulous Face. Disguised as a Southern schoolteacher visiting the city, she drugs him using treated cigarettes and stages a compromising scene with a prostitute; the scene is then photographed and published by General Carter, who is working with Fabulous Face. With Cramden framed as a libertine, the President publicly fires the disgraced spy chief. Recalled from his exercise, Fate hypnotizes Cramden and learns the details of the encounter with Lisa. Tests of trimmings from Cramden's mustache reveal traces of "euphoric acid". Investigating further, Fate breaks into the United World Intelligence Agency headquarters and discovers that the two astronauts on the recently-launched space platform are, in fact, Russian female cosmonauts. Fate is interrupted by General Carter and a force of turncoat guards who, after a struggle, believe they have killed Fate when he apparently falls into a document incinerator. Having escaped, Fate travels to the Soviet Union to investigate the cosmonaut connection. Dancing in the Bolshoi ballet, he makes contact with ballerina Natasha, unaware that she is a Fabulous Face operative until she attempts to drug him with tainted cigarettes. His interrogation of her is interrupted by the KGB, who arrive at her apartment to bring Fate to the Soviet Premier. After escaping the KGB agents, Fate sneaks into the Kremlin, where he overhears the Premier bluffing the U.S. President; conversational clues point Fate to the Fabulous Face spa in the Virgin Islands. Having discovered the complex himself, Cramden travels there in disguise, but is quickly discovered and locked up with the president. Fate boards an Aeroflot flight for Cuba disguised as a bearded Cuban Revolutionary. Distracting the other passengers, he ties up the pilots, parachutes out over the Virgin Islands and swims to the Fabulous Face complex. There he is met by Lisa, who brings him before the Fabulous Face leadership, a group of female business executives who explain their plan to brainwash women through subliminal messages transmitted in salon hairdryers into overthrowing the male-dominated political order. As Fate attempts to talk the women out of it, he is interrupted by General Carter, who is dissatisfied with his subordinate role and plans to take power himself with the aid of the fake president. After a fight, Fate is captured by Carter's men and placed, along with Cramden, the captive president and the Fabulous Face leadership, into cryogenic suspension. Fate escapes his freezing chamber with a sonic wave amplifier device, which is disguised as a cigarette lighter and belt buckle. Determined to stop Carter's plan to atomically arm the space station, Fate , Cramden, the president, and the women travel to the nearby island where the launch is scheduled to take place. Once they arrive, the women execute "Operation Smooch", using their sexual allure to distract and subdue the male guards. After the women take over the control room, Carter (who is on board the rocket) threatens to activate the atomic warheads under his control unless he is allowed to proceed with the launch. Fate manages to board the capsule just before it takes off; once in orbit they fight in zero gravity, causing the spacecraft to tumble. After overpowering Carter, Fate escapes the capsule, which is then destroyed with a nuclear missile launched from the surface. Using his wave amplifier, Fate floats to the nearby space platform, where he enjoys the hospitality of the female cosmonauts there while awaiting return to Earth. the United World Intelligence Agency